


Don't play cards with god

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Out of Character, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: This story could have been a skipped honeymoon scene, or a gangster movie, or a Noir detective story, or it could have been a story about a wayward God of Mischief who took over the world to please the woman he love.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Rose Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Don't play cards with god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agapushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [По ту сторону бесконечности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446838) by [Agapushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka). 




End file.
